User talk:SwornKnight
Welcome Hello SwornKnight, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the The Burned-Mane Timeline page. Please leave a message on User talk:Harold Burned-Mane if I can help with anything, and enjoy the Sandbox! Harold Burned-Mane (talk) 02:18, September 8, 2014 (UTC) RE: Family Crest It isn't silly. The Mede and Septim sigil/crests I found Deviantart, made by a user named Remanian. The flag I made myself in photoshop. 02:36, September 9, 2014 (UTC) :The Return of the Septim Dynasty RP did end, though Back to Roots takes place 3 years after it. I saw your RP, you have a similar structure to mine. I feel a bit honored that you copied my style of introduction, rules and character form. 19:11, September 9, 2014 (UTC) Well, I must say that you did an excellent job with the Imperial flag. You're welcome for copying. Thank you making an excellent RP format and responding to me in a friendly fashion. SwornKnight (talk) 19:15, September 9, 2014 (UTC) :I am friendly to most people, and you are welcome for the format. And thanks for the compliment on the flag, I also think it looks good. 19:29, September 9, 2014 (UTC) Your RP content If you want Knight, you can add your characters and other content about your RP series into the Sandbox. That is what it is here for. 03:19, September 26, 2014 (UTC) I know that. I'm actually working on it. Thank you. SwornKnight (talk) 03:29, September 26, 2014 (UTC) Adawulf Sea-Born's Page I just realized you had edited the page. I saw all the mistakes I made, and I'd like to thank you for correcting them. Thanks. Karonor Pinewood (talk) 21:02, November 8, 2014 (UTC)Karonor Pinewood No problem. Glad you appreciate it. SwornKnight (talk) 21:27, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Re: House Thorne Like the Morgan Dynasty page, the House Thorne page is not a character page, despite it listing characters in it. Also both the House Thorne page and the Morgan Dynasty page have characters that have their own pages, in the case of House Thorne it is Allistar Thorne. It is a Family/Dynasty/House/Lineage(whatever you want to call it) page. As such it shouldn't be added to character categories, which are for character articles only. I haven't removed the East Empire Company category from the page because character faction categories are a gray area when it comes to articles, as some faction categories belong to specific users they can add whatever they want to it. However non-character pages shouldn't be added to character race categories (such as the Bretons category) nor character class categories (such as the Warriors category). PS.: On a side note you could link to the Elder Scrolls Wiki instead of the UESP to get rid of those blue external link icons that appear next to the links you put in the page. If you linked to the UESP pages because you think they are better then that is fine, I was just suggesting a way to get rid of those little icons. 01:20, November 25, 2014 (UTC) Alliser Thorne* Anyway, I shall use reliable Elder Scrolls Wiki pages instead of UESP pages when they are reliable and/or the only pages I can use. Also, I still feel as if House Thorne should be put in the Bretons category but if you insist, I shall leave it as it is. SwornKnight (talk) 02:09, November 25, 2014 (UTC) Reachmen All Reachmen are Bretons, they aren't a different race they are a different cultural group/subrace. They should be added to the Breton category and maybe a Reachmen subcategory should be added to the Breton category. 09:48, November 27, 2014 (UTC) :A subcategory, probably. If you have plenty of Reachmen characters then it would be a good idea to have a category for them. But they should still be added to the Breton category. And if they are a mix of two different races they should go in the Half-Breed category. 14:59, November 27, 2014 (UTC) RE: Suggestion Monarch is too vague a term. An Empire is still a Monarchy, as is a Jarldom, as is County, etc. Monarchy is a type of rule, just like how a Republic is another type, and a Theocracy is another type. So replacing the Kings category with a Monarch category wouldn't work, those terms aren't interchangeable. Every king is a monarch but not all monarchs are kings. 15:50, November 27, 2014 (UTC) :I thought about that but then we'd have to rename all the other ruler categories as well and some would just get too long, i.e. Emperors/Empresses. It is best to just leave it as it is. In the category's page it is already written that it is a category for Kings and Queens. 16:01, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Maps Here is the first list of maps you requested. I can get the second list by tomorrow. http://tinypic.com/r/muclw/8 http://tinypic.com/r/2jd261z/8 http://tinypic.com/r/fp6luo/8 http://tinypic.com/r/11uagl5/8 http://tinypic.com/r/24ecfmg/8 http://tinypic.com/r/zu2xz8/8 To put on the wiki, just download the image and then upload it like any other picture. Free MP3 Downloads! (talk) 23:44, December 9, 2014 (UTC) Thank you so much! I really appreciate it! SwornKnight (talk) 00:28, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Maps V2 Here is the second group of maps you asked for. http://tinypic.com/r/2h31xet/8 http://tinypic.com/r/6fbo7d/8 http://tinypic.com/r/351v6aa/8 http://tinypic.com/r/29qf5s4/8 http://tinypic.com/r/286zst0/8 http://tinypic.com/r/34820i9/8 http://tinypic.com/r/2e1g1o7/8 http://tinypic.com/r/246qumq/8 http://tinypic.com/r/2hwiirm/8 Free MP3 Downloads! (talk) 03:14, December 11, 2014 (UTC) Infobox I can make the infobox if you like. I assume that you want an character infobox? I will have it done by tomorrow. 01:41, December 12, 2014 (UTC) :Leave the infobox to Harold, I'll make the icon. KOOL KHAJIIT 06:28, December 12, 2014 (UTC) ::Done. Here it is. 10:16, December 12, 2014 (UTC) :::Thank you so much! It's perfect. ::::Man, I wanted to say that the icon's done but I have internet problems that don't let me upload it x( I'll upload the icon soon. KOOL KHAJIIT 14:55, December 23, 2014 (UTC) Re: Compliment Why, thank you! Always glad to see that people appreciate my work. I do plan eventually to write some stories set in this alternate version of Tamriel. First one out I think is going to be a story from Gregorius Tenebraes point of view. But it will have to wait for now as I have over thirty clans or more to write some facts about. XD Lazarus Grimm Send a raven! 22:52, January 14, 2015 (UTC) Perfect! I am excited to see the world of Nirn from the perspective of Lord Bolton- I mean Gregorius Tenebrae! You truly are a George R.R Martin (or as I like to refer to him as: Jorge R.R. Merlin) of the Elder Scrolls world. SwornKnight (talk) 22:56, January 14, 2015 (UTC) RE: Just Wanted To Let You Know You're welcome :) 11:21, January 16, 2015 (UTC) The Golden Ash Yam Tournament Greetings Champion of the Sand! If you have received this message, please do not disregard it as simple junk mail, I know that I would as that stuff never ceases to be annoying… You have been selected as one of many champions to take part in the first Golden Ash Yam Tournament, where representative fighters belonging to each champion will compete in league of le- heroic warriors, cunning rogues and smart alecky mages. We are sure that most of you will need some time to decide on which of your characters will be your champion, assuming that you have more than one character that is. Usual arena rules apply, *Combatants must be characters from this wiki and must have articles. *Combatants should, preferably, have an image in their articles... (Stock images will do, if you can't get a hold of one, I may be able to create your character in Skyrim/Oblivion/Morrowind or via some other means, if I'm given some warning.) *Combatant can posses any ability as it's the community vote that wins the fight. *Nominated combatants for the Golden Ash Yam Tournament MUST belong to the user. *Only character information from the articles will be used in the abilities descriptions, any powers and abilities not mentioned in the article will not make it into the description. *Any changes to the articles made after the character's nominations will not be counted in the description either. If you are hesitant to enter the Tournament and do not wish to have a champion submitted, then you have three days to pull them out. Alternatively, if you have a specific champion in mind, please say which one you nominate here by Wednesday or else one will be chosen for you. Get prepared or get dead! The Arena Announcer.